


you wait to find that i’m still here

by yoursoftskin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One Shot
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursoftskin/pseuds/yoursoftskin
Summary: Jaebum büyük hayallerin karın doyurmadığını öğrenerek büyümüştü. Youngjae ise kaybolmuş hissediyordu.





	you wait to find that i’m still here

Jaebum'un 16 yaşına bastığı ve babasını kaybettiği o kış, Berthoud kasabası insanı iliklerine değin titreten bir soğukla kavruluyordu. Gökten usul usul süzülen karın altında, kendi babasının mezarının hemen önünde dururken Jaebum hiç üşümüyordu lakin. İçinde belki öfkeden belki acıdan (Jaebum'a yaklaşmayı başarabilen bir avuç insandan birine sorsanız onlar size öfkeden olduğuna dair yemin edebilirler) bir ateş yanıyordu. 

Orada ne kadar süre mezara bakarak sesli sesli soluduğunu bilmeden, avuçlarında ezdiği güllerin ağırlığında ve belki biraz gözlerinde tüten dumanla, ayağını sürerek uzun mezarlık yolunu gerisin geri yürüdü aynı ısıran soğukta. Mezarlığın girişinde onu Seungwan karşıladı. Seungwan kollarını Jaebum'un omuzlarına sardı, iyi gelmeyeceğini bilse bile sarıldı. Jaebum'un yıkık döküklüğü karşında sessiz kaldı. 

"Üzgün değilim Seungwan, sorun değil."

Seungwan'ın saçlarını okşadı. Eski komşuları Kunpimook'un arka bahçesinde oynarken ve Seungwan daha dokuz yaşında şımarık sinir bozucu bir çocukken edindiği bir alışkanlıktı.

"Biliyorum. Sen üzülmezsin, çelikten bir yüreğin var."

Jeaebum gözlerini ufuk çizgisinden ayırmadan eski kamyonetine değin yürüdü. Tam o anda bir söz verdi kendine. Yüreği çelikten bile sağlam olacaktı.

**

Youngjae ilk kez aşık olduğunda sadece 12 yaşındaydı ve Youngjae bir erkeğe aşık olmanın 'yanlış' olduğunun farkında olabilecek bir yaşta değildi.

Okulun açıldığı ilk haftaydı, aşık olduğu çocuk -Park Jinyoung- ona sınıfının olduğu koridorun sonunda, düşürdüğü yıldızlı defterini uzatmıştı. Kendinden bir dönem küçük Youngjae'ye tatlı tatlı gülümsemişti üstelik. Youngjae'nin kalbinin kuş misali uçmasını sağlayan Jinyoung'ın yüzündeki pahalı gülümsemesi miydi yoksa 14 yaşındaki bir çocuğun gözlerinde olması beklenmeyen hırçın dalgalar mıydı Youngjae hatırlamıyordu ama o gün, o anda aşık olduğundan emindi.

Gerçi Youngjae aşkın ne olduğunu annesinin kitaplığından çaldığı kapağı eskimiş ucuz romanlarda okuduğu kadarıyla biliyordu ve oradaki aşklar da hiç başka bir erkeğe aşık olan bir erkekle ilgili değildi.

Bu bahsi geçen ilk aşk o yılın sonuna dek sürdü. Youngjae büyüdükçe içine sığmayan hislerini ilk kez birine açtığında 13'üne yeni basmıştı ve kendini hislerine sahip çıkacak kadar büyümüş hissediyordu. Annesinin yanına koştu, dizlerine yattı. Annesi buklelerini okşadı. Youngjae o gece, her şeyi anlattı. Nasıl her göz göze geldiklerinde aklını kaçıracak kadar heyecan duyduğunu, bahçede onu diğerleri ile konuşurken gördüğünde kendisiyle de böyle konuştuğunun düşünü kurduğunu, her şeyi anlattı. Ancak dudakları arasından bir türlü bu kişinin bir erkek olduğu çıkmadı. Sebebini bile bilmeden Youngjae bunu kendine saklaması gerektiğini fark etti.

Youngjae o gece yüreğinde bir hafiflikle annesinin dizlerinde uyuyakaldı. Zaten o gece böyle huzurlu uyuyabildiği tek geceydi.

**

Jaebum ilk kendi hakkında büyük hayaller kurduğunda 18 yaşındaydı. Seungwan o sene üniversiteye başlayacaktı ve Jaebum onunla birlikte şehri terk edebilmek isterdi. Seungwan'nın her zaman büyük hayalleri ve onu destekleyen bir ailesi vardı. Oysa Jaebum büyük hayallerin karın doyurmadığını öğrenerek büyümüştü. Annesi hiçbir zaman yoktu ve şiddet yanlısı tamirci bir baba ile büyümüştü küçücük kasabada. Liseyi dahi bitiremeden yanık motor ve yağ kokan tamircide çalışmaya başlamış nasır tutan ellerinin büyük hayalleri yakalamak için kaba olduğunu da öğrenmişti. Bu yüzden o güne dek hiç büyük hayaller kurmadı. O güne, Seungwan ile şehre ilk kez gittiğinde önünden geçtiği ikinci el enstrüman çalan dükkanın önünden geçene kadar. Cebindeki birkaç kuruşun önünde donup kaldığı o eski elektro gitarı alamayacağını biliyordu ama işte insan bir kere düşlemeye başladığında duramıyordu. Jaebum o camekanın önünde dururken ve elektro gitara bakarken ellerinin nasır tutuşunu, beş kuruşsuz oluşunu, küçücük bir kasabada kapana kısıldığını, tamirci dükkanını, her şeyi unuttu. Büyük hayaller kurdu.

"Jaebum?"

Seungwan'nın seslenmesiyle tüm bu düş okyanusundan dışarıya çıkmıştı. Boğulur gibi bir nefes aldı.

"Eğer gerçekten beğendiysen-"

"Beğendim, Seungwan." parmak uçları uzanıp camekanı buldu. "Beğendim ama..."

"Kendine bir şans ver. Denemek için en azından."

Uzun uzun baktı, önce gitara sonra Seungwan'nın gözlerine. Kamyonetinin anahtarları cebini delip düşecek kadar ağır geldi o an. Jaebum da düşmesine izin verdi. 

O hafta kamyonetini tamircide onunla birlikte çalışan Hyunwoo'ya sattı. Seungwan yurda yerleşmek için yeniden şehre gittiğinde Jaebum da onunla gitti, elektro gitarı elinde kalan bu son parayla satın aldı.

Birlikte müzik yaptığı birkaç arkadaş edindi yine o yıl. Bunlardan biri Yugyeom'du ve Yugyeom kasabadaki diğer birkaç yetim çocuktan sadece biriydi. Hayatında sadece büyükbabası vardı ve büyükbabası da ölmeden önce ona kendinin eski gitarını vermişti. Yugyeom birkaç şarkı biliyordu ve Jaebum elinde gitar ile süklüm püklüm tamirciye geldiğinde heyecanla ona da öğretebileceğini anlatmıştı. Diğeri ise arada sırada tamirciye motosikletini getiren Jackson'dı. Jackson ise şerifin oğluydu ve para konusunu kafasına takmasına gerek yoktu. İlkokulu bitirdiği zaman kasabaya taşınmışlardı ve Jackson 10 yaşından beri bas gitar çalıyordu.

Birlikte daha çok çalıştılar. Arada sırada gelen Jackson her gün gelir oldu. 

Jaebum daha büyük düşler kurmaya başladı.

**

Youngjae arka bahçelerindeki ağaç eve tırmanmayı, çiçekten taçlar takmayı ve bulutları izlerken hayaller kurmayı bıraktığında sadece 17 yaşındaydı ve Youngjae artık kendi olmaktan çok yorulmuştu. 

Yaşıtları gibi olmadığı için, ailesinin göğsünü gururla dolduramadığı için, okul dolabını her açtığında nefret notları etrafa saçıldığı için, en çok da kendi olmaktan utanmadığı için mutsuzdu.

Youngjae o gece, arabanın sürücü koltuğunda otururken yanağına tutunan kristal gözyaşlarıyla ellerini izliyordu. Arabanın içi sessizdi. Normalde olsa babası ile 70'lerin şarkılarını teypten açarlardı ama bu kez yanlarından geçen arabalar dışında teyp de Youngjae ve babası gibi suskundu.

Youngjae sadece yaşıtları gibi özgür olmak istemişti, kendi olmak, sevilmek istemişti. Sevildiğini sanıyordu da babası onu kolundan tutup ilk aşkı Jinyoung'ın evinden çıkarana dek. 

Youngjae o günlerde Jinyoung hakkında hala aynı hissediyor değildi, çok önce bu hisler kaybolup gitmişti ama Youngjae buna rağmen Jinyoung'ın kollarının onu nasıl sıcacık saracağını merak etmişti.

Gözyaşları şiddetle düştü yol boyunca. Youngjae pişman değildi, üzgündü ve bir şeyler eksikti. Babasının öfkesi gibi. Öfkeli olacağını düşünmüştü, öyle de olmalıydı ama babası tek kelime etmedi. Ne kolunu sıkıca kavrarken ne arabaya binmesini beklerken ne de yola devam ederken.

Sonunda eve vardıklarında bile ağzını açmadı adam. Youngjae, babası eve girene dek verandada bekledi. Başını kaldırıp gece göğüne uzun uzun baktı. O geceden sonra Youngjae, babası ile tek kelime dahi konuşmadı. Konuşamadı.

**

Jaebum ve Youngjae ilk kez karşılaştıklarında Jaebum 21, Youngjae 19 yaşındaydı. 

Jaebum kendi büyük düşünün peşinden koşmuş, Yugyeom ve Jackson ile kurdukları küçük alternatif müzik gruplarını şehre taşıyabilmişlerdi. Küçük bir barda, çok daha küçük bir ücretle sahne alıyorlardı ama o zaman için üçünün de pek umurunda değildi. Sahnede olmak, müzik yapabilmek yetiyordu onlara. İlkin sevdikleri grupların şarkılarını çalarak başladılar daha sonra, Jaebum ilk kez hayatında nereye gitmek istediği ile ilgili bir şarkı yazdığında, kendi şarkılarını da yazabileceklerini gördüler.

Hayalleri büyüyordu ama bu kez daha çok umut vardı.

Yine sahne alacakları bir gece, insanların gelmeye başlamasından birkaç saat öncesinde, prova yapıyorlardı. Barda sadece bir kaç çalışan ve Youngjae vardı, sahnenin yakınlarında yere oturmuş, prova yapan grubu izliyordu.

Saatler sonra prova bittiğinde ve asıl sahne için dinlenmek için ayrıldıklarında Youngjae ayaklandı. Hayatı boyunca pek cesaretli biri olduğu söylenemezdi ama bu kez kendini yenmek, biriyle konuşma başlatabilmek istedi. Bu yüzden sahnede hala gitarı ile uğraşan Jaebum'un yanına gitti.

"Umm... müzikten pek anladığım söylenemez ama gerçekten iyi iş çıkardınız."

Yanakları yanarken Jaebum'un kendisine bakmasını ardından gitarını yerine bırakmasını izledi.

"Teşekkür ederim?"

"Önemli değil, sadece fikrimi söyledim. Ah, bu arada ben Youngjae."

Jaebum karışık bir ifadeyle "Jaebum." diye yanıtladı, Youngjae'nin sorulmamış sorusunu.

Ondan sonraki birkaç ayda da neredeyse her gece Youngjae oradaydı. Provalarını izliyor, prova bittiğinde bir şekilde Jaebum'u yalnız yakalıyor ve onunla sahne saatlerine değin -ki bu yaklaşık 50 dakika demekti- konuşuyordu. İlk başlarda basit, kısa konuşmalar iken ilerleyen gecelerde sahne saati geldiğinde yarım kalan konuşmalara dönüşmüştü. Jaebum ona kasabasını, büyük hayallerini, tamirci dükkanına sığdırdığı tüm o günleri anlattı, Youngjae nasıl düşüncelerinde kaybolup durduğunu; asla olmak istemediği bir mesleği -muhasebecilik- okuduğunu, babasının kendisine ömürlük suskunluğunu, her şeyi anlattı. İkisi de hiç tahmin etmedikleri şekilde birbirlerine alıştı her konuşmada.

Youngjae asıl sahnelerini sonuna kadar izleyemiyordu çünkü buraya gelme sebebi olan oda arkadaşının mesaisi bittiğinde onunla birlikte yurda dönmek zorundaydı. Yine de bu saatler onun için paha biçilemezdi. Derslerde bile yüreğinde bir hafiflikle Jaebum'u düşünmeden edemiyordu.

Jaebum da Youngjae'yi düşünmediği bir saniye bile bilmiyordu. 

Sahnenin başlamasına yakın Jaebum ve Youngjae yine her zamanki gibi barın arka kapısın önüne oturmuşlardı. Omuzları birbirine değiyordu.

"Büyük hayaller kurdum dediğinde çok büyük bir grup olup dünya turnesine çıkmayı hedeflediğinizi sanmıştım."

Jaebum, Youngjae'nin gözlerinin içine bakarken güldü. 

"Youngjae, imkansızı düşlemek ile büyük hayaller kurmayı karıştırıyorsun. Biz asla imkansızı düşlemedik, belki büyük hayaller kurduk ama imkansız değillerdi."

"Yine de cesaretiniz varmış, ben bunu asla yapamazdım."

Youngjae'nin ses tonundaki çaresizlik Jaebum'u huzursuz etti. Bir süre geceyi dinlediler, yan yana, omuz omuza.

"Artık içeri geçmelisin, çıkmanız gereken bir sahne var."

Jaebum onayladığını belirten bir mırıltı çıkardı yerinden doğrulmadan hemen önce. Orada sonsuza dek oturabilirdi, yanında Youngjae ile.

"Youngjae, bu geceliğine biz bitirene kadar bekle, olur mu? Sana söylemem gereken bir şey var."

Youngjae o gece tüm şarkıları çalmalarını izledi, arkalardaydı ama Jaebum'un onu gördüğünden emindi. Oda arkadaşı Mark'a bu gece daha geç döneceğini söylemişti çoktan. Hoş, yurda yalnız nasıl dönecek bilmiyordu ama buna değerdi.

En sonunda, Jaebum sahneden indiğinde Youngjae'nin elinden tutarak onu barın dışına çıkardı. Serin bir mart akşamıydı. Sokak bardan taşan müzik -Archangels sahneden indiğinde EDM tarzı müzik başlıyordu ki bu Jaebum için baş ağrısıydı- dışında sessizdi. 

Rüzgar tenlerine değip geçiyordu, elleri hala birbirine kenetliydi ve ikisi de taşmak üzere olan hislerini tutmakta zorlanıyordu.

"Youngjae?"

"Jaebum?"

İkisi de güldü. 

Jaebum o gece, çelikten yüreğini sıcacık yapanın Youngjae olduğunu anlattı, yine Youngjae'ye. Hayatının nasıl onu böylesine özenle severken daha kolay olduğunu, geçmişini nasıl önemsiz yaptığını... Jaebum ona kurduğu en büyük hayalin, onun yanı başında olması olduğunu da söyledi.

Youngjae sevgiden dolan gözlerle tekrarladı. "Kurduğum tek ve en büyük hayal kollarında olmaktı." dedi. Youngjae için de geçmişinin, hayal kırıklıklarının, hatalarının bir anlamı yoktu artık.

Youngjae yeniden çiçekli taçları olan o çocuk olabilirdi ve Jaebum da yeniden sıcacık bir kalp taşıyabilirdi.

O serin mart gecesinde, Jaebum, Youngjae'yi kolları arasına aldı. Saçlarını okşadı. Kırılgan bir an boyunca, nefes nefese öptü.

İkisi de birbirine defalarca birbirlerini sevdiklerini söyledi.

**

Youngjae kırılma noktasına geldiğinde Jaebum 23, Youngjae 21 yaşındaydı.

Youngjae bütün her şey üzerine yıkılıyor gibi hissettiği sıralarda aslında Jaebum için işler iyiye gidiyordu. Youngjae ile birlikte yaşamaya başlamışlardı, Archangels şehirde tanınmaya başlamıştı ve artık daha iyi bir mekanda daha iyi bir ücretle çalıyorlardı. Sahnelerinin önünde onları dinleyen, şarkılarına eşlik eden daha fazla insan vardı. Müzikleri birilerine ulaşıyordu ve Jaebum daha fazlasını isteyemezdi bile.

Bu yüzden Jaebum, Youngjae'nin bu halini ilk başta fark edemedi.

Bir salı, bahara rağmen serin bir öğleden sonra Youngjae dersten çıktığında Jaebum onu her zamanki gibi dışarıda bekliyordu.

Youngjae yanına geldiğinde gülümsedi. Tabi ki sıcak bir sarılma, tatlı kelebek öpücükleri yoktu. Onca insanın gözü önünde olmazdı. Yine de Jaebum kendini Youngjae'nin omuzlarını sıvazlamaktan alıkoyamadı. Youngjae yine sessiz kaldı. Günün stresinden ve insanların bakışlarının ağırlığından un ufak olacak gibi hissediyordu.

"Günün nasıldı?"

Keyifsiz Youngjae dudakları arasından anlamsız mırıltılar çıkardı. "Bazen gerçekten katlanamıyorum."

"Young-"

"Lütfen, eve gidip sadece uzanmak istiyorum."

Eve dönene değin Jaebum ne diyeceğini bilemez halde hemen yanı başında yürüdü. Youngjae'nin neye katlanamadığını bildiğinden eskisi emin değildi artık.

Takip eden günler boyunca Youngjae içine kapandı, daha az konuşur, daha az gülümser oldu. Her geçen gün Youngjae için büyük bir kayıp gibi geliyordu ve Youngjae nasıl baş edeceğini bilmiyordu. Yine de bazen, çarşafların içinde, uykuları arasında Jaebum'la sarmalanmışken, bir şeyler daha anlamlı hissettiriyordu ama yetmiyordu işte. Youngjae hayatının devamını düşündüğünde gözünün önünde bir şeyler canlansın, ilerisi hakkında hayalleri olsun istiyordu ama yoktu. Youngjae dışarıda, sokaklarda da özgürce bu kez gitardan nasır tutmuş elleri tutabilmek; Jaebum'un çatılmış kaşlarının hemen üstünden öpebilmek istiyordu.

Okulda, eski oda arkadaşı Mark dışında -ki o da farklı bir bölümdeydi ve artık neredeyse hiç görüşemiyorlardı- arkadaşı yoktu, zaten sınıfı Youngjae'nin yönelimi hakkında çoktan atıp tutmaya başlayanlar ve aynı sebepten Youngjae'yi bariz görmezden gelen insanlarla doluydu.

Üniversiteye yerleştiğinden beri annesiyle yaptığı haftalık yavan telefon konuşmaları dışında ailesinin varlığından söz etmesi de epey zordu tabi. 

Jaebum dışında kimsesi yoktu ve Youngjae yalnızlıktan boğuluyor gibi hissediyordu.

Öğleden sonraları, kanepede Jaebum'un sıcak gövdesine uzanırken ve Jaebum, Youngjae'nin parmaklarını tek tek öperken bile içindeki hiçbir endişe kaybolmuyordu.

İşte Youngjae o zaman kendine yapacaklarından çok korkuyordu.

***

Jaebum Youngjae'yi sonsuza dek kaybettiğinde 26 yaşındaydı.

Youngjae'nin cansız bedenini yatağın üzerinde bulduğu o akşam bardan eve omuzlarında canını sıkan bir ağırlıkla dönmüştü. Olacakları bilir gibi tüm gün huzursuzdu.

O gece Youngjae'nin bedenine sarılarak saatlerce ağladı. Aklını kaçırıyor gibiydi ama sızlayan bedeni engel oldu. Suçlulukla, kırgınlıkla, özlemle ağladı. Ne eli telefona vardı ne dili söylemeye. Okşamayı sevdiği saçlarını öptü; yanaklarını, kirpiklerini, soğumuş ellerini... Boş hap kutusuna baktı sonra saatlerce.

Ancak sabaha karşı Seungwan'ı arayabildi.

İçindeki ışıklar da çelik kalbini eriten sıcaklık da solup gitmişti ama Jaebum bu kez kendine hiçbir söz vermedi. Sadece, Youngjae'ye söz verdiği gibi devam etti. Kendinden çok sevmenin birini kurtarmaya asla yetmediği hakkında şarkılar yazdı. Yarım kalmış her şeyde Youngjae'yi de hissederek devam etti. Bazen yalpalamış, bazen düşüp kırılmış bazen vazgeçmeye yaklaşmış olsa bile devam etti.

Kendi hayatının sonunda bile göğsünde Youngjae'ye duyduğu suçluluğa tutunmuş sevgi vardı.


End file.
